crazy story
by gackt fan girl2006
Summary: it's just really weard, marik and so on people are in it, be warnd it's yaoifull.


Crazy stuff

If someone told me I would be a dad in this new life, I'd tell them to get a life...go to hell, whatever...

But nothing prepared me for the life I would lead after 5,000 years of being locked in the Millennium Ring.

I sat on the porch swing with my usual cigarette swinging a bit as I watched a blonde haired, dark skinned little girl playing outside running off the sugar high my hikari purposly put her on. I warned him not to give her ice cream, but he didn't listen and now she was a livewire with no end. Her outlet for all this hyperactivity was the huge front yard. I watched her carefully studying this young child.

She's my baby...my little girl.

But even though she's not blood to me.

I found this child bleeding, broken, frozen inside an abandoned school on the WRONG side of town. When I mean wrong, I mean hell, sluts, perverts, everything you can think of is there. Only reason I was there was I found my soul thieving victims there. But this little girl had broken bones, blood on her body, bruises covering her body and yet had enough strength to move this wounded body into this school running despite having a broken leg as well.

Her determination is what caught my attention: she was only eight years old.

A sudden cry caught my attention and I walked to the girl since she had tripped and scraped her knee in the driveway as I flicked my cigarette in a nearby puddle and lifted her in my arms. "Oh, it's just a scrape, sweet," I said as I held her carrying her to the porch.

She sniffled and snuggled into my chest.

"Daddy..."

I blinked. Her English was severely limited and I looked down at her. "What did you say?"

"Daddy." Smoky gray eyes met my chocolate brown.

But my heart clenched when I heard that little girl call me Daddy.

I smiled as I held her close to me and kissed her forehead.

"Always, Sweet...I'll always be your daddy."

I said this with no regrets.

Eight years later, I watched that little girl grow into a young teenager. She was a duelist in Duel Monsters, an eliminator. I admit then I was proud, but my evil soul had taken control and then in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City I was evil. But that one girl, the one I raised all this time, watched me and what I did. It was like she never knew I could be like this...which was true.

But then she found her real father in Egypt.

My heart tore in a million pieces.

Would she forget about me?

She returned a year later, now seventeen years old. She had two Soul Guardians, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra. She now wore the Millennium Necklace and was now immortal and a warrior. I saw her come in the airport as Mokuba Kaiba ran and hugged her as she smiled and hugged him back. Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler smiled and hugged her as well. They were her men.

Yet she sensed my presense as well.

Excusing herself, she walked to me and looked at me hugging me. "No matter what, you are still my dad."

I was in shock...after all I did, she still considered me this.

Tears slid down my face as I held her close.

"And you're still my daughter," I whispered.

I said this with no regrets.

When she turned nineteen, she had married her two men...all three married at that. However, she gave birth to a son, Seth. Thanks to me, which was an accidental thing, but turned out to be a great thing...the same day, Seto Kaiba gave birth to their daughter Kisara. Joey was the father to both. Well, thanks to Joey, both wound up pregnant. Although I had my hand in with the prick's pregnancy. I was the one also who told her she was pregnant.

I was proud of my girl.

Then my marriage almost fell apart due to Malik and Yugi. Stupid hikaris...almost took pet from me. Ryou's my hikari and I love him, but the seperation almost killed me. I was depressed, turned into someone I didn't want to be. And she saw that. Although it scared the shit out of her, she stood tall and stayed by my side. She was 29 years old at the time.

But then that day came.

We were talking and she suddenly shut up. I knew it was trouble. "BAKURA, LOOK OUT!" she screamed and pushed me back as Malik plunged the Millennium Rod's dagger into her chest. It missed her heart by three inches.

Three inches...she could've died if it hit her heart.

Marik and I stopped them and I knelt down beside her once it was over.

"Daddy, it hurts," she whispered.

I helped Marik save her life just like she saved mine.

And I had no regrets.

I love my girl...no matter how old she gets. She's my little girl.

And I had no regrets.

The End


End file.
